1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to assemble optical device optically with an interfering device.
2. Related Background Arts
An optical device combining a semiconductor laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD) with an optically interfering device has been known. When another optical device couples optically with the interfering device, in particular, the other optical devices is optically aligned with the interfering device, light output from the LD and processed in the interfering device is practically used.
The interfering device in the optical output power thereof depends on not only optical coupling losses but an interference status between phases of two optical beams propagating therein. Accordingly, even when other optical devices are assembled with the interfering device such that the optical output power thereof is set within a preset range, the optical output power in practical usage of the device sometimes deviates from the standard.